


The List

by Redamber79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nostalgia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Roleplay, Spanking, Wing Kink, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: A prompt from Profound Bond's bots.Dean just introduced Cas to the wonders of lube.Cas has his fingers in Dean’s mouth.Sam is out for a run.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 26
Kudos: 220
Collections: ProfoundBot- Fic Collection





	The List

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Banshee for Beta-ing!

Sam was out for a supply run. This included rarer items that couldn't be found near the bunker and Dean had grudgingly given him the keys to Baby. Admonishing Sam to be careful with his car had taken nearly half an hour, until Sam had thrown him bitch-face number seven and asked if Dean didn't trust him.

"Maybe I should go…" Dean hedged, biting back a laugh at Sammy's offended glare.

"You want to go haggle with a witch over prices? Rowena would eat you alive," Sam scoffed, and Dean couldn't swallow his amused laughter this time.

"You're only wishing she offers to do that for you. Fine, get outta here, bitch. Baby's a lady, treat her right!" Dean ordered as Sam rolled out of the garage, then turned with a smirk. He sauntered through the bunker to the kitchen and cracked open a beer, taking a swig, and pulled a second from the fridge. 

Heading to his room, Dean kicked off his boots and slipped out of his flannel, leaving him in worn, faded jeans with a hole in one knee and a black t-shirt that hugged his chest and arms. He set the two beers on his bedside table and collapsed on his bed, his eyes sliding shut as a pleasant shudder wracked his frame. Dean squirmed again, just to feel the nudge of the plug he'd slipped into his hole an hour earlier, his hands already wandering as he sent out a focused prayer. "Hey, angel-face, Sam's gone. Get that fine, feathery ass down here so I can--"

_"Dean!"_ Cas' voice was stern, the familiar flap of wings signalling his angel's arrival unmistakably. Dean opened his eyes with a smile, sending the angel a smouldering stare from under his lashes.

"Hey Cas." His voice was low, sultry, and he watched as Cas' gaze heated, then hardened. 

"I was in the middle of 'angel business'," he began, complete with air quotes that made Dean grin and Cas' eyes flared dangerously. "You need to learn your place, Dean."

Dean palmed the growing bulge in his jeans and smirked. "You gonna teach me a lesson, Cas?" He let out a low moan, twisting on his sheets as Cas stalked closer, watching as the angel slowly stripped off his familiar trench coat. Cas tossed it aside without even glancing at the chair, his suit jacket following. Dean watched in amusement as both landed perfectly, piling on the chair without daring to slither to the floor by so much as an inch, lest the wrath of the angel of the Lord turn on them. 

Tempting that wrath, Dean let out a low, provocative moan as he tweaked a nipple with one hand, his back arching and a shiver travelling down his spine. His body clenched around the plug and he whined, low in his throat. 

"C'mon Cas, need you. You can rip me a new asshole later, I'm a lot more interested in what you can do with the one I already got."

"Must you be so crass?" Castiel demanded, his face stern and unyielding. Dean figured it was time to up his game. Undoing his belt with one hand, he stroked over the bulge of his cock with the other, moaning wantonly.

"Want me to ask nicely? Or did you want me to beg?" Dean deliberately licked his lips, smirking in triumph as Cas' eyes followed the wet slide. Cas was on him in an instant, grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the bed, his hold like shackles. Dean merely smirked up at him and hooked a leg around Cas' waist, rolling his body lithely up against the angel's. 

Cas broke in a guttural groan, his body falling to press against Dean's.

"Impossible, infuriating, _maddening_ man, I could just…" He broke off with an absolutely unangelic moan as Dean rolled his hips under him; then their mouths met, tongues tangling as Cas captured Dean's lips. 

"You could just, what, Cas?" Dean broke the kiss to breathe hot against his lover's ear. "Kiss me? Spank me? Choke me on your cock so I can't sass you any more?"

Cas leaned back and fisted his hands in Dean's t-shirt, followed by a great ripping sound as he tore it in two. Dean's body jerked with the pull, and he felt his cock harden further with the demonstration of strength. Cas manhandled him onto his stomach and his jeans followed the way of his shirt, sparking a protest this time. 

"Hey, those were my favourite jeans!" he complained, even as Cas ripped his own shirt free and unbuckled his belt. The slow drag of his zipper made Dean's cock jump, then a sharp slap landed on his ass. "Ah, fuck!" 

Rather than trying to escape the next blow, he rolled his hips back to meet it, his back arching. He knew exactly what Cas was seeing, the black mesh of his panties letting the red bloom of each slap to his skin show clearly. Cas let out another low groan, Dean's name escaping his lips like a benediction. Or a curse.

_"Dean!"_

"C'mon, angel, show me what you got, wanna feel it!" Dean demanded, then howled out a cry as Cas' palm struck again on the other cheek. Over and over, Cas spanked his ass until it burned and everything was hazy and he felt like he was floating. There was a long pause, and Dean squirmed. "Cas?" The angel's name had barely passed his lips when Cas spanked him again, directly over the end of the plug. Cas' broad hand froze, then his fingers nudged, just a little. Dean whimpered as pleasure sang through his nerves, firing white-hot at the pressure against his prostate.

"What have we here?" Cas murmured, his already voice husky gone deep even for him. Dean knew that voice, the velvet over gravel whisper that sent shivers down his spine and made his cock drip with precome. The heat of Cas' body blanketed him then, and Dean nudged back against his lover, whining at the hard length suddenly nestled between his cheeks. 

"Don't rip 'em," he muttered, prompting a low, glorious laugh. 

"I won't. I like them." Cas kissed along his neck softly, down his spine, then slowly pulled his panties down, exposing his sore, reddened cheeks and the plug between them. "Now this… this was unexpected."

Dean squirmed, clenching his cheeks to feel the plug bump his prostate again, and moaned softly.

"I thought about using flavoured lube, but ya know, molecules," Dean told him with a breathless chuckle, then groaned as Cas took the hint, trailing his tongue down his crevice and circling the end of the plug. 

"Lube?" Cas asked, his confusion clear in his voice.

Dean rolled his eyes and squirmed around onto his back to meet his lover's eyes. Cas was watching him with his head tilted like the world's most adorable kitten, and Dean grinned.

"A little slap and tickle is one thing, babe, but going in dry just hurts. Lube, as in lubrication."

"Ah. Thanks for explaining. Now where was I?" Dean watched in amused arousal as Cas went from curious kitten to smitey angel of the Lord, his eyes flashing. His amusement only lasted a moment though, because in the next breath, Cas had thrown his legs over his shoulders and was nuzzling at the plug, all while staring up at Dean with those intense blue eyes.

"C-Cas," Dean stuttered, his hands fisting in the sheets as Cas' big hands roamed over his thighs. "C'mon, angel, don't tease me…"

Cas tugged on the plug lightly, a dark, satisfied look crossing his face as Dean moaned. Dean squirmed as much as he was able, tugging on Cas' hair as the angel bit at his thighs, his neglected cock dripping onto his stomach. He tried to steer Cas where he wanted him, but the angel was immovable. Another twist of the plug against his prostate and Dean felt arousal coursing through him, his toes curling as he approached the finish line. He didn't want to get there without his angel, and swore as Cas tormented him.

"C'mon Cas, I'm too close, quit teasing me, babe." 

Cas tugged on the plug, pulling it part of the way out of Dean's body, only to let go and let it slide back in. Dean groaned as he did it again and again, the stretch of his rim around the thicker part burning pleasantly, then the fullness as it sank back into his body.

Again and again Cas teased him, never letting it bump his prostate, until that blinding pleasure receded and Dean could breathe again. Then again, and again. Dean squirmed, trying for more contact as Cas went on with his torment.

"Patience, Dean," Cas told him, his low voice amused.

"Fuck patience," Dean grumbled, his body trembling. He reached for his cock, only to find his hands suddenly shackled to the headboard by Cas' grace. "Damnit, Cas!"

Dean writhed on the bed, bound by his wrists and with Cas' hands pinning his body, fighting to keep from whimpering as Cas eased him back from the edge and wound him up again. Time after time, Dean felt himself approach the precipice, and each time Cas eased off his torment until the blurred, white-hot pleasure faded and Dean was left panting, pleading for release. 

Cas chuckled softly against his skin, sucking dark marks into his inner thighs. After what Dean was sure was an eternity, Cas pulled the plug free and tossed it aside on the bed. Dean whined as it slipped loose, feeling empty and desperate, only to cry out as Cas' tongue found his hole and slipped into his body.

Cas moaned softly against his rim, teasing and sucking at his skin. Dean found his hands were suddenly free again and buried his fingers in Cas' hair, bucking against his lover's face as Cas ate him out. 

"Oh, fuck, Cas, feels so good!" Dean cried out, trembling and desperate, his thighs clenching around Cas' head. Cas hummed in reply and Dean whined, riding out wave after wave of pleasure as he felt his orgasm approaching. Again, Cas stopped shy of tipping him over the edge.

The lights in the room were hazy in Dean's sight when Cas finally stopped. The angel's body was firm against his own as Cas prowled over him to capture his lips in a gentle, soothing kiss. Dean whined softly against his lips, wrapping his arms around Cas and pulling him close. He tucked his foot behind Cas' knee and ground up against his lover, breaking the kiss with a gasp as pleasure sped through him. Cas groaned against his mouth, and pulled back to remove his dress pants.

The white boxers made Dean grin for a moment, but the length tenting the front made his mouth water. 

"Fuck, look at you, angel. Want you so bad."

Cas knelt over him and worked his boxers down over his thick runner's thighs, and Dean couldn't resist the urge to reach down and stroke Cas' cock. Cas shuddered at his touch and Dean smirked, proud that he could make the angel shake.

"Feel good, babe?" he asked softly, wetting his lips and stroking a thumb over the red, dripping head of Cas' cock. "See how nice it is having a body, not just a wavelength of celestial intent?"

"Dean," Cas growled, pinning him again, his brow lowered and his expression stern. 

"Know what the best part of having a body is? The way they fit together," Dean suggested, rolling his hips up to meet Cas' body, moaning as Cas' cock caught on his rim for a moment. "But first, lube." Dean squirmed and rolled to his stomach, reaching for the bedside table, then cried out as Cas lined up and rolled his hips, dragging his cock down Dean's crack. 

Cas reached past him, pressing against his body, and claimed the bottle of lube, quickly slicking his cock. "Dean… your mouth is going to get you in trouble."

Dean grinned over his shoulder, wiggling his eyebrows. "What're you gonna do about it?"

Cas didn't respond with words, but he grasped Dean's hips and lined up, teasing his hole with the blunt head of his cock until Dean was whining and pressing back hungrily.

"Please, Cas, c'mon babe, need you!"

"You want this?" Cas growled, his bedroom voice shivering down Dean's spine and making his body clench around nothing in anticipation. "You want me inside you?"

Dean's breathing sped up and he wagged his hips back and forth, trying to entice his angel. "Please, Cas, please!"

"You want to fornicate?" Cas muttered and Dean couldn't help it, he burst out laughing.

"Don't call it that, babe, please!" he giggled, not that he'd admit to giggling in his life. Dean glanced over his shoulder at his lover and watched as Cas huffed in response. "I want you to fuck me, want that cock pushing into me, want you to give it to me, come on, Cas, don't make me wait anymore!"

Cas groaned at his impassioned plea, and finally, there was the hot press of Cas' cock into his hole, and his eyes rolled back at the indescribable pleasure. The stretch, the burn, so good, so hot, oh _fuck! CAS!_

Cas chuckled lowly against his throat, nipping at his skin and murmuring. "I can hear your thoughts, how desperate you are for me. You want this?" He pulled out slowly, until just the head of his cock remained inside Dean's body, tugging and pulling on his rim as Dean whined.

"Oh fuck, Cas, fuck… fuck! Fuck me, fuck me harder!" Cas's hips slammed against his ass in one powerful thrust and Dean cried out, trembling as his cheeks reminded him of the spanking he'd gotten earlier. "Cas, Cas, _Cas!"_

"This is what you want, Dean?" Cas muttered against his ear, rolling his hips and driving into him hard and fast. "So beautiful, so wanton, my Righteous Man, so desperate for my touch. Should I immortalise this moment? My beautiful lover begging for my touch?"

"Cas, need you, I'm so close!"

"Ah, ah, not yet," Cas slowed his thrusts, rolling his hips and teasing Dean with his body. 

"Damnit Cas, I need to come, fuck me harder, you feathery bastard!" Dean growled, only to have Cas shove two fingers into his mouth, nearly gagging him. Dean sucked on his fingers, tonguing them enthusiastically until Cas withdrew them, panting hard against his ear as his hand wrapped around the front Dean's throat.

"You should show me some respect."

There was a sound like a thunderclap, then Dean felt the brush of feathers along his sides, curling underneath him to play over his thighs and caressing his leaking cock. He whined deep in his throat at the feel of the glorious ebony feathers tracing over his skin, nearly delirious with pleasure at their touch.

Cas groaned deep in his chest and his hips began to lose their rhythm. "Going to come on my wings, Dean?" he asked, and Dean whimpered at the thought, pressing into the hand at his throat. Those clever wings stroked over his cock again and again, even as Cas pounded into him from behind. "Dean, close your eyes!"

Dean's eyes widened at the order, then he slammed them shut, just in time. Cas pistoned his hips into him twice more, then his body tensed, locking against Dean as he spilled over. The lightbulb burst as a brilliant blue flare of grace filled the room, Cas' cries pulling Dean over the precipice. He shuddered with a silent scream as he came over the feathers teasing his cock, then collapsed to the bed, only able to moan softly as Cas continued to rock into him slowly. 

"Holy fuck, Cas." Dean's breathing was laboured as he spoke, but he couldn't resist the comment. 

Cas snorted with laughter against the nape of his neck. "The holiest." Dean rolled his eyes and grimaced as Cas' cock slipped out of his body. Cas rolled them to their sides and tucked Dean against him, a snap of his fingers cleaning away the sweat and come. Wrapping his wings around Dean, he pulled Dean close.

"Hey there, Huggy-Bear," Dean teased.

Cas rolled his eyes in turn and leaned in for a kiss. "Was that what you had in mind, Dean? A bit of nostalgia for when I didn't know what lube was?"

Dean grinned. "Back when you used words like fornicate in the middle of sex? What can I say, it was adorably hot."

"What was next on this list of yours?"

Dean snuggled closer and let out a soft, contented sound. "Hmm… shower sex, I think."

**Author's Note:**

> Love Destiel? Over 18? Join us on Discord's [ Profound Bond](https://discord.gg/rUFErcY) server for like-minded chats, friendly people, and inspiration for reading and writing!


End file.
